I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to novel primer compositions useful in the cure of adhesive compositions containing acrylate and/or methacrylate monomers, chlorosulfonated polyethylene and a peroxy free radical generator and to two-part adhesive compositions prepared therewith.
II. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Adhesive compositions based on a solution of a chlorosulfonated polyethylene or a mixture of sulfonated chloride and chlorinated polyethylene in a polymerizable vinyl monomer are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,407. The vinyl monomers include, for example, acrylic and methacrylic acid, vinylidene chloride, styrene and alkyl substituted styrene, with the preferred monomers being lower alkyl acrylates and methacrylates and ethylene glycol diacrylate and dimethacrylate. These adhesives are hardened (polymerized) in the presence of a polymerization catalyst which preferably includes a peroxide free radical generator, an aldehyde-amine condensation product as an accelerator, a tertiary amine initiator, and an organic salt of a transition metal as a promotor. The promotors specifically referred to are cobalt, nickel, manganese or iron naphthenate, copper octanoate, iron hexanoate, or iron propionate. These promotors and their use in conjunction with aldehyde-amine condensation products as primers for acrylate-based adhesives are described in greater detail in U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,438, wherein the promotors are defined as "oxidizable transition metals", i.e. those oxidizable metals having their valence electrons in a "d" subshell and comprising Classes IIIb, IVb, Vb, VIb, VIIb, VIIIb and Ib on the periodic chart of elements.